Hot Stuff
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Desde el primer momento que intercambiaron palabras su actitud hostil hacia él le hicieron buscar tener todo el contacto que pudiera con aquella fiera pelirroja. Sus constantes batallas verbales, su mirada encandecida y sonrojadas mejillas le hacían arder la sangre;en el buen sentido. Hōzuki Suigetsu & Uzumaki Karin One-shot collection.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! Mi primer fanfic de Naruto en años! y además es un SuiKa! mi más nueva obsesión!.

Quiero convertir esto en una serie de One-shots que podrían o no estar relacionados, depende de mi humor e inspiración jaja, espero los disfruten de todas formas!

Serán Universo alternativo a menos que aclare lo contrario.

Esto está dedicado a **Emiita** y **Dannasuver22** ambas escritoras de aquí, que realmente hicieron me enamore de esta pareja. Si alguna vez leen esto, me encantaría saber que piensan de esta pieza.

**Fandom**: NARUTO

**Pareja**: Suigetsu x Karin

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo | 1.335 Palabras |Suigetsu POV | **Lemon**

NARUTO y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

**Atracción Fatal**

Su primera impresión sobre la pelirroja fue que esta era una _perra_ en todos los sentidos de aquella palabra.

La nueva secretaria de su socio en los negocios y amigo de parranda; Sasuke Uchiha, parecía _destilar_ la palabra con sólo ponerse a caminar; altanera, prepotente y con una humor infernal esta mujer se había convertido en una obsesión para él. Su naturaleza sádica y masoquista le hacían imposible ignorar a aquella hembra.

Desde el primer momento que intercambiaron palabras la actitud hostil hacia él le hicieron buscar tener todo el contacto que pudiera con aquella fiera pelirroja. Sus constantes batallas verbales, su mirada encandecida y sonrojadas mejillas le hacían arder la sangre; y _en el buen sentido_.

Sólo que esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que iniciar pleito para que su corriente sanguínea se alborotara. Ahí, en medio de un Gran salón Alquilado por Taka -la empresa que Sasuke , Juggo y él habían fundado- estaba ella, en medio de la pista luciendo un provocador vestido escotado hasta la gloria, ceñido al cuerpo y por supuesto rojo y candente como ella.

Era gracioso como parecía toda la sangre que debía pasar de sus pies a su cabeza parecía conglomerarse en el medio de su anatomía. Mierda, realmente estaba perdido, la imagen de ella en aquel vestido, apoyada sobre sus rodillas y chupándole la verga no se borraba de su mente. Bueno, si fuera a hablar con la verdad, se la imaginaba así cada vez que la veía y también cuando no. _En fin._

Con poca sutileza, se acercó a ella, quien reía con Sakura, la mujer de Sasuke. Al parecer esta se percató de su acercamiento y señaló con el mentón hacia donde él estaba haciendo que la pelirroja volteara a verlo.

Ambas mujeres al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo telepáticamente ya que al voltearse de nuevo hacia la pelirrosa esta asintió, se sonrieron y Karin se dirigió hacia la salida.

_A que estan jugando estas brujas?_

Sea lo sea, continuó abriéndose paso hacia ella ,pasando de largo a Sakura sin saludarla. Estaba muy caliente como para dejar de seguir a la hembra en la que había puestos sus ojos esa noche.

Traspasó la multitud llevaándolo a un pasillo despoblado - ¿Donde mierda fuiste zanahoria?- y su pelo la delató cuando ingresaba al ascensor.

_De esta no te escapas zanahoria._

Corriendo para alcanzar el ascensor evitó que este cerrara sus puertas poniendo una mano en medio de ellas topándose inmediatamente con la mirada altiva y -¿divertida? de Karin.

-¿Se te ofrece algo _subnormal_?-

Aunque su tono sonaba con desdén, su mirada chispeante la delataba. _Se traía algo entre manos._

-Estas muy buena esta noche Karin, tan buena que podría comerte entera- le dijo mirándola de arriba para abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior al terminar de hablar.

Al verla muda ante sus palabras, consideró que tal vez eso hubiera quedado mejor después de un simple "Hola" pero si fuera a ser honesto consigo mismo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría decirle? Era la más pura verdad, además de ser lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. Para su alivio a Karin parecía haber aprobado su respuesta ya que había acortado la distancia entre ellos. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantó un cremosa pierna, la frotó por suya y le susurró al oído con una voz entrecortada -¿Y entonces... que estas esperando?"

_Click_, sus sentidos reaccionaron, agradeciendo a Dios por aquel milagro.

La tomó con fuerza de la cintura colocándola entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo mientras que su lengua exploraba cada espacio en caverna bucal de la chica. Se mordían buscando determinar quién sería el dominante -ella por sobretodo- mientras él la tomaba de las nalgas y ella estiraba de su pelo.

La fricción entre sus cuerpos era muy intensa, como si lo estuvieran haciendo con la ropa puesta.

Entre besos y caricias demandantes -Mierda- fue lo primero que escapó de la boca de Suigetsu cuando se separaron en busca de aire. Karin por su parte parecía no querer perder el tiempo y lo empujó separándolo de ella., abrió su bolso de mano y quitó de él un pequeño cuadrado plástico de color plata. Suigetsu rió ante la iniciativa de la chica.

-Yo tengo los míos Zanahoría, **_retardantes_**, para más placer y duración - le dijo subiendo y levantando las cejas-

-El único **retardante y re-tarado** eres tú, cara de pez, lo quieres o no? Le dijo la chica señalando con la mirada su eminente erección.

Suigetsu la volvió a besar y le arrevató el preservativo de su mano.

-Impaciente, impaciente- decía el peliblanco mientras bajaba con besos abiertos desde su boca a su cuello, a sus hombros, a la parte visible entre sus pechos. ¡Joder! Que él quería comerla completa de la forma correcta, y si eso implicaba ignorar su dolorosa y dura verga, que así sea.

-Hmnn, agh!- incoherencias como esas eran escapaban de la boca de la chica mientras él descendía por su cuerpo. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y le levantó el vestido rojo, dejando al descubierto las negras y húmedas bragas de la se relamió los labios y bajó la prenda lenta y tortuosamente mientras Karin apoyaba los brazos por los ataja manos que estaban dentro del ascensor.

Realmente gritó al sentir su parte más íntima siendo invadida por su lengua.

Suigetsu la devoraba adorando cada gemido y cada palabrota que salían de la chica frente suyo. Primero los labios superiores y luego los inferiores para luego introducir el músculo más fuerte del cuerpo humano en el centro de la chica llevándola al límite al primer contacto. Al correrse la chica en su boca le succionó con gula hasta el último de sus fluidos.

Se desabrochó los pantalones rápidamente y con cuidado se deshizo del envoltorio del preservativo en su mano, se lo colocó y tomó a Karin -quien se estaba recuperando de su primer orgasmo- por las nalgas, empotrándola contra la pared.

-Ahora Zanahoria- le dijo con una voz entrecortada -se viene lo bueno-

Y la penetró.

Y ella estaba tan estrecha, tan deliciosa, tan jodidamente perfecta para él que hubiera saltado de la alegría si hubiera podido.

Aquellas paredes color alumnio de la caja cerrada en la que estaban retumbaban con su movimientos, sus gemidos y ocasionales maldiciones.

Karin cerraba los ojos y gemía con fuerza al sentirlo dentro y fuera de ella, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Suigetsu se había dedicado a succionar uno de los pechos que se le habían zafado del escote.

-Mhmm, Ahh Suiget-Suigetsu... Ahhh!-

No creyó poder estar más excitado y duro de lo que estaba en ese momento, pero al escucharla _gemir_ _su nombre_ mientras estaba dentro de ella, hizo que su ego se hinchara a niveles que no creyó posible y su pasión por aquella mujer aumentara. Dejó el pecho que succionaba y le beso en los labios furiosamente aumentado la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas.

El orgasmo llegó pegando con toda su fuerza y fue increíblemente satisfactorio, como desde hace tiempo no lo sentía. Además no sólo eso, llegaron juntos, lo cual era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Cuando ambos quedaron hechos unas bolsas de carne si huesos, descendió al suelo, aún unidos, sus piernas ya no soportaban el peso del cuerpo de la chica enredado al suyo.

-Eso fue...- comenzó entre bocanadas de aire -_fantástico_- dijo esbozando una sonrisa complacida.

-No estubo mál- le respondió Karin una vez más recuperada

Suigetsu rió ante el comentario de la pelirroja, al parecer moriría antes de darle un cumplido con todas las letras, ni por más de que le acabara de dar el -probablemente-mejor sexo de su vida. Modestia aparte, por supuesto.

La chica se separó de él y se arregló la ropa y los zapatos y... faltaba algo... ¿En qué momento se las había quitado? Pero Suigetsu fue más rápido y leyó las intenciones de la chica adelántanosle a tomar sus bragas que ahora estaban sobre en el piso alfombrado.

-¿Quieres esto?- preguntó burlonamente mostrando todos sus afilados dientes.

-Maldito Tiburón, dame eso!-

Suigetsu se apartó de su alcance y se levantó, al igual que ella arreglándose la ropa, por supuesto lo hizo sin soltar la prenda interior de la chica. Cuando por fin se terminó de arreglar la camisa y el cinturón colocó la prenda en su bolsillo ante la mirada incrédula de Karin.

-Si quieres esto de regreso, te sugiero que vengas a buscarlas- Le dijo entregándole una tarjeta personal en sus manos y besándole la mejilla antes de presionar el botón del elevador y salir de allí, dejándola a la merced del enojado grupo de personas se notaba, hace una buen rato, querían usar el bendito elevador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: NARUTO

**Pareja**: Suigetsu x Karin

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo | 1.070 Palabras |Karin POV | **Lemon **| Segunda parte de Atracción Fatal.

NARUTO y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

**Dulce Venganza**

Después de haber hecho la caminata de la vergüenza frente una pequeña multitud visiblemente enojada por el retraso en el servicio del elevador Karin guardó la tarjeta que aquel idiota le había dejado.

**Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Taka Corp | Director**

**suigetsuh**

**+595 21 676789 | +595 981 232568**

**Seven Swordsmen Ave. 77 Konoha, Land of Fire.**

La pelirroja leyó la tarjta con incredulidad, todos esos datos ya los conocía, trabajan en la misma empresa Joder! Salvo por su celular...-Maldito subnormal. Esta me las pagas.- Maldijo mientras se apresuraba al tomar el primer taxi disponible al salir de aquel edificio.

* * *

-Nee, nee _Karin-chan_- canturreaba Sakura con aquel sufijo que sabía, la pelirroja _odiaba_, siempre activaba todos los tics nerviosos de su cara.

-Frentona~- contraatacó Karin finjiendo el mismo tono meloso apartando la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo. Esperaba que el apodo surgiera el mismo efecto que en ella, sólo que esta vez no funcionó. Sakura tenía esbozada una sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja que muy bien podría competir con las de su primo Naruto -Suigetsu te espera en su oficina- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Karin bufó con enfado al oír el nombre de aquel malnacido y al recordar el papelón que luego pasó por su causa -Dice que es urgente~- agregó Sakura provocando que la pelirroja partiera en dos el lápiz que tenía en la mano

Uchiha Sakura simplemente sonrió al ver a su amiga echando humos al dirigirse a la oficina de uno de los 3 directores de Taka. Sabía que el amigo de su esposo tenía los ojos puestos en Karin desde que la vio, pero hasta dos noches atrás no había estado seguro de lo que su amiga sentía por aquel bizarro y simpático hombre, bueno, debía gustarle de alguna u otra forma ya que Karin nunca vacilaba más de lo debido con un hombre si este no era de algún interés para ella, pero por supuesto, esto no lo confirmó hasta que recibió la llamada de su amiga contándole todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior con el Hozuki.

Karin y Suigetsu se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero a la vez perfectos el uno para el otro. Siempre le había dicho a Sasuke que esos dos terminaría enredados en algún momento, a lo que su estoico esposo sólo se limitó a bufar en respuesta.

* * *

¡El muy infeliz la había llamado diciendo que era urgente y ahora la estaba haciendo esperar! ¡Como le hacía rabiar aquel dientes de tiburón!

_¡Lo voy a convertir en atún!_ _Lo voy a hacer sufrir, lo voy a masacrar, lo voy a..._

Y entonces una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro, se le había ocurrido la idea perfecta para devolverle a Suigetsu el favorcito de la vez pasada.

-Señorita Uzumaki, el Señor Hozuki la espera- le dijo la secretaria del albino en un tono cortado y tan bajo, que estaba segura se había asustado gracias a la expresión que ahora llevaba. _Pobrecita_.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras suyo, asegurándola con la tranca. Levantó la mirada y lo vió ahí, sentado tras un escritorio en medio de la enorme oficina, con las manos tras la nuca y sonriéndole tan condenadamente sexy. _Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro tiburón._

Sin mediar palabra alguna y con el rostro inexpresivo, Karin se abrió a paso hacia él y lo tomó de la barbilla aplastando sus labios contra los del peliblanco. Ni tonto ni lento Suigetsu no tardó en reaccionar a sus avances copiando sus movimientos sentándola en su regazo. _Lástima que ella tuviera en mente otros planes._

Lo beso fuerte, demandante y atrevida, intercambiando saliva y mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de soltarlo.

Separó sus labrios rojos e hinchados de la boca del muchacho y sin previo aviso le estiró de la camisa soltando uno o dos botones en el proceso

-Hey!- protestó, pero ella lo silencio llevando un dedo a su boca.

Siguió bajando lamiendo y besando la piel que era expuesta a su paso provocando que el hombre cerrara los ojos y llevara la cabeza hacia atrás. Llegó hasta su cinturón y lo desabrochó en un rápido movimiento liberando el semi-erecto miembro.

Karin rio complacida; era tan fácil exitarlo.

Lo palpó con las manos y aplicó fricción sobre él haciendo que Suigetsu se exalte ante el repentino contacto con la sensible piel. Ella le rió sensualmente cuando sus miradas se conectaron, y sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los lilas que la miraban expectantes tomó la punta del miembro en su boca. Lo lamió con delicadeza para luego introducir en su totalidad al ya hinchando y palpitante músculo.

Suigetsu la tomaba del pelo y gruñía complacido viendo su roja cabellera subir y bajar a la par que lo succionaba.

-Zanahoria... Kar-Karin- murmuraba Suigetsu

Karin por su parte estaba muy concentrada en su tarea sujetando su miembro con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra. En un descuido lo había llevado tan profundo que casi se atragantó. No faltó mucho para el chico estuviera a punto de estallar, así que cuando lo sintió a punto de correrse se separó de él la distancia prudente como para no sufrir ningún tipo de _accidente_, dejándolo a la merced del frío aire en la habitación dejando que gotitas del fluido blanco cayeran sobre sus pantalones.

Suigetsu la miraba incrédulo. Karin lo miraba triunfante.

Se limpió los labios con la parte trasera de su mano para borrar cualquier indicio de sus recientes _actividades,_ luego se arreglo el pelo que se había zafado un poco -cortesía de Suigetsu- y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oi! No piensas dejarme así verdad?- le demando algo asustado.

Y es que casi le dio pena verlo así, desaliñando, con la camisa rota y los pantalones a la altura de sus muslos, erecto de nuevo. _Casi le dieron ganas de volver y ayudarlo con su problemita. Casi._

-Ahhh, lo siento Sui-chan, pero tengo que volver, es hora de que entregue a Sasuke el balance del mes-

-¡Si seras perra Karin! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así!- La chica rió fuertemente, era tan bueno verlo salirse de sus cabales, ya que siempre era ella la que perdía, era reconfortante cuando de vez en cuando las cosas salían su favor.

-Ahh pero Sui-chan, tienes dos manos- le dijo ella sin poder contener la burla levantando sus dos manos -Te sugiero las uses-

Y así sin más cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a un furioso e insatisfecho Suigetsu atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: NARUTO

**Pareja**: Suigetsu x Karin

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo | 941 palabras | Suigetsu POV | **Lemon **| One Shot independiente | Narutoverse

NARUTO y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

* * *

**Love Bites**

Días como estos, cuando tenía la sangre hirviendo era mejor no acercársele.

Y si, los pacifistas de Konoha lo tenían bien en claro, por eso lo dejaban ingresar a la aldea sin papeleo alguno. Sabían lo que les convenía, además ser el novio/amante/compañero -lo que sea- de la prima del Hokage tenía sus ventajas.

Su protector fácilmente divisable brillaba intermitentemente cuando se topaba con el sol de la tarde, el escudo de la niebla en su centro lo delataba como ninja de tal aldea. Sus espadas, una de ellas casi de su misma estatura lo delataban como el nuevo jefe de los nuevos 7 espadachines de la sangrienta niebla. Y si, a sus 25 años por fin había podido cumplir la meta que se había propuesto desde niño.

Decidió saltar a los tejados fastidiado con la miradas que le dedicaban los de la hoja, ninjas y civiles por igual, después de todo no quería perder la poca paciencia que le sobraba y hacer pedazos a los súbditos del primo de su mujer.

Probablemente lo desterraría de su colchón si eso llegara a suceder.. y Naruto probabelmente lo asesinaría.

Aquella fiera pelirroja con la cual alguna vez había sido reclutado por Sasuke para asesinar a su hermano y posteriormente destruir Konoha ahora era una residente de la hoja, al igual que Sasuke. Irónico no?

Aunque lo más irónico fue que terminaran enredados, él, Hozuki Suigetsu junto a Karin Uzumaki.

Se acercaba a paso apresurado a la actual residencia de Karin esperando que ella estuviera en casa, hacían meses que no la veía, además estaba más caliente que Kiba cuando no pescaba novia.

Una ventana entreabierta le permitió el paso fácil. Una vez dentro se dedicó a buscar a la dueña del apartamento quien para su mala suerte y frustración; no estaba en casa. Resignado y cansado por el viaje se acomodó sobre el sofá a esperar a su pelirroja favorita.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 10 cuando por fin oyó la puerta abrirse.

Sus sentidos activados al 100% tras escuchar a su novia suspirar y soltar una que otra palabrota mientras forcejeaba con la puerta. Permaneció en las penumbras con intenciones de gastarle una bromita.

-Cara de pez, se que estás ahí- ni tonta ni lenta, su fugaz pelirroja lo había localizado. A veces se le olvidaba que era una rastreadora infalible.

Saliendo de la oscuridad se posó sobre la luz dejándose ver por completo, era una pena que la chica por la cual había viajado durante días ni siquiera se había dignado en voltearse a verle. Aunque verla forcejear con aquella bendita cerradura tenía sus pros. Podía apreciar su parte trasera mejor.

Oh si, aquel trasero y aquellas piernas hacían reaccionar hasta a su músculo más dormido, y es que Karin esta tan buena, tan deliciosa... que se excitaba con sólo verla.

Se acercó a ella y de un movimiento rápido y preciso cerró la puerta que estaba poniendo a su mujer rabiosa y la aprisionó contra la misma.

Karin sorprendida dejó caer los pergaminos que llevaba para analizar.

Subió una mano callosa desde el cremoso muslo femenino, llevándola hacia arriba y con la otra, enredada por su cuello, acariciaba los labios rojos de la chica mientras su boca modisqueba y besaba su nuca dejando caminos de saliva.

-Suigetsu... que... que haces?-

Sin inmutarse continuo con su caricias presionando contra ella cada vez más, estaba tan excitado que no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerla suya contra aquella puerta. Karin no tardó en darse cuenta de sus intenciones, aquel bulto que sentía picar su parte trasera le daba una buena idea de lo que Suigetsu tenía en mente.

Impaciente y cansado de caricias, el ninja de la niebla le bajó los pantaloncillos que llevaba puestos para luego seguir con sus bragas dejándolas a la mitad del muslo.

Karin ya mojada por sus caricias anteriores se reprochó a si misma por ceder tan rápido, siempre había disfrutado de sus competencias para ver quien tendría en control, pero esta vez su novio se había impuesto desde el principio... estaba tan demandante y tan varonil...y ...

-Ahhh!- un grito cortó el silencio en el frío apartamento donde estaba la pareja.

La mano con la que antes jugaba con rojos labios ahora los sellaba, mientras hundía sus afilados dientes en el cuello femenino, desgarrando un poco de piel y probando aquel liquido salado que se filtraba entre ellos.

Se movía lento pero fuerte concentrado en el ritmo perfecto para brindarle más placer a su pareja, ondeando las caderas para que cada penetración sea más profunda.

Karin por su parte se sostenía con ambas manos por la puerta, Kamisama sabía que si no lo hacía ambos caerían y joder que no quería eso sucediera, le gustaba tanto cuando Suigetsu tomaba las riendas del asunto y la dominaba de vez en cuando. Le encantaba sentir sus manos aprisionando sus pechos con fuerza, su respiración entrecortada sobre su oreja y sus labios clavados en su cuello.

El peliblanco aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones haciendo ya imposible tapar con su mano a los sonidos que salían de la boca de la chica y ella lo maldijo entre gritos y gemidos. Unas cuantas bombeadas más y ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo, los dos cayendo lánguidos sobre el suelo alfombrado.

Cuando recuperaron el aire, él fue el primero en abrir la boca, y siendo Suigetsu, no tardó en meter la pata diciendo a su novia que le gustaba más hacérselo de esa forma, así no le veía su horroroso rostro.

Está de más decir que Karin lo golpeó hasta volverlo agua y durante los 3 mese siguientes le prohibió acercarse a ella y a Konoha.


End file.
